


Devilman Legion Gaiden

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Cutie Honey - All Media Types, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gaiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Just a bunch of Gaidens





	Devilman Legion Gaiden

Gaiden 1- The Naked Ghost of Kamigaku High School  
  
  
Honey Kisagari shone a flashlight in the female locker rooms while the other girls that were named, Hana, Anzu and Tsuyoi were behind the android like a bunch of wimps. Even though, Honey is a prankster herself, the legend of a girl being burnt alive during WWII is bad enough but the stories of a young girl calling out to someone that it hurts and to save her are heartbreaking.  
  
Honey thought of doing a prank of pretending to be the Naked Ghost herself. The blonde call out, "Hey, I am going to use the restroom for real quick." which earned her a quick, "Okay then."  
  
Honey smirked herself, this would be a great idea for a prank. She is taking off her shoes followed by her socks then she heard something or someone in the locker room, it sounded like, "Wait outside." Was it the Ghost?  
  
Honey grabbed one of the baseball bats, knowing if it's either Panther Zora or Sister Jill, Honey is not afraid to fight.  
  
Then she heard footsteps and dripping, the blonde gritted her teeth and gripping the bat so hard her knuckles turned white.  
  
Then the figure slipped and fell on her butt as it let out a groan of pain. Honey saw that the figure is a brunette [kind of similar to Natsuko Aki] but she look pale enough that people will think she is dead or a vampire. The hair was messy and it's seems that attempt to cut her hair with a razor or something similar to it. Her pink colored eyes were almost glowing in the dark. She was trying to recover from falling on her butt, rubbing her behind. The android stared at her, confusion flooding her mind but yet she was about to help her then a clawed hand gripped the nude female teenager.  
  
"AKIRA!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!" The female teen yell at the being who is called Akira.


End file.
